Broadsword
.]] Broadsword , also known as Shortsword and Broad, is a common recurring weapon in the series. It is often the weakest, or one of the weakest, swords in the game, and is usually wielded by heavy melee classes such as Knights. It does not grant any special abilities, and is relatively weak after the opening area. Appearance Final Fantasy Broadsword (also known as the SHORT) is the second weakest sword, with the Rapier being the weakest. It can be used by Warriors, Knights, Ninjas, Red Mages, and Red Wizards. It boasts an Attack stat of 15, and can be bought in Pravoka for 450 gil. It can also be found as a treasure in the Marsh Cave. Final Fantasy II Broadsword is the weakest sword, boasting a mere 8 Attack, 60% Accuracy, and 2% Evasion. It is bought for 400 gil at Gatrea. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Broadsword is the weakest sword providing 10 Attack and 50% Accuracy. It can be bought in Mythril (Ceodore's Tale), Damcyan (Edward's Tale) for 200 gil, or dropped by Sahagin Knight. It is initially equipped on Ceodore. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Broadsword is one of the weakest swords, with Excalipur being the weakest. It can be used by Blue Mage, Knight, Red Mage, Mystic Knight, and Freelancer. It boosts an Attack of 12, and can be bought in Tule for 280 gil. It is also Bartz's initial weapon. Final Fantasy IX Broadsword is the weakest sword, and is Steiner's starting weapon. It has an Attack of 2 and teaches the ability Beast Killer. It can be purchased at Dali for 300 gil, and one can be found in Ipsen's Castle. Steiner has the Broadsword in his Bring Arts figure. Final Fantasy XI The Broadsword is a mid-level sword with 19 damage and 233 delay. It can be used by Warriors, Red Mages, Paladins, Dark Knights, Blue Mages, and Corsairs, and requires level 30 to equip. It can be bought from vendors in Bastok and San d'Oria, or crafted by Smiths using a Fire Crystal, a Lizard Skin, and Mythril Ingot x2. Final Fantasy XII Broadsword is the second weakest sword, with Mythril Sword being the weakest. It boost an Attack of 15, and requires 15 LP to use. Swords are among the slower weapons with 2.88s charge, and 1.2s action time. Broadsword can be bought in Rabanastre, Giza Plains, and Bhujerba for 400 gil. In the the Zodiac versions, only the Knight class can equip the Broadsword. It now provides 14 Attack, 5 Evade, 32 CT, 5% combo rate, and requires the Swords 1 for 15 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Giza Plains - The Dry, and Barheim Passage for 390 gil, found as a treasure in Dalmasca Westersand (Corridor of Sand) and Garamsythe Waterway (Northern Sluiceway), dropped by Sleipnir (3% chance), stolen from Cactoid (3% chance) and Cactite (3% chance). ''Final Fantasy XIV Broadswords are a recurring weapon for Gladiators and Paladins. Typically lower level weapons, they can be acquired from various sources. The most powerful current Broadsword is the Adamantite Broadsword, which can be crafted, bought, or rewarded from quests in ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward content. Final Fantasy XV A robust and versatile one-handed weapon that makes it easier to land critical blows when attacking in succession. Final Fantasy Tactics Broadsword is the weakest sword. It costs 200 gil to buy, has 4 Attack, and 5% Weapon Defense. It can be found with the Treasure Hunter ability on the Mandalia Plains as a rare treasure. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Broadsword is the second weakest sword, and teaches the abilities Oil Blade to the Spellblade and First Aid to the Warrior. It has an Attack stat of 25 and can be bought for 200 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Gikhet Lead and Farren Pollen. Vagrant Story Broad Sword is the weakest great sword, and provides 10 Strength and 4 Range, but lowers Agility by 2. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Broadsword is a level 15 sword that provides +19 Attack and is bought for 128 gil. Final Fantasy Adventure Broad has a sword icon before its name. The Broad is initially equipped on Sumo, which can be bought for 60 GP in Topple and has an attack power of 4. Bravely Default The Broadsword is a sword that provides 3 P.Atk and 90 Aim. It can be bought in Caldisla for 70 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Broadsword is a sword that provides 15 P.ATK, 90 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to demonkind. It can be bought at Al-Khampis for 500 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Broadsword is the second sword obtainable, after the default Short Sword. It provides an Attack of 12 and costs 250 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Broadsword is the weakest sword and it adds 4 to Attack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Broadsword is a sword that provides 4 Attack. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Broadsword is Ramza's default weapon. Like all other characters' weapons, having it equipped carries no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Broadsword is a greatsword that at its base, has an Attack of 180 and a Defense of 120. It has a max level of 20, a cost of 2, and has a fast leveling rate. Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Broadsword is a Sword obtained by buying it for 200 gil at Town of Mitra, Royal Capital Grandshelt, and Port City Lodin, by crafting it using 40 gil and x5 Copper Ores, and by finding it at Earth Shrine. It provides 15 ATK. While not usable in battle, the Final Fantasy IX version of the Broadsword appears in Steiner's ★4 sprite. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Broad Sword appears as a sword within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 16 Weapon Atk, 8 Durability, +1 Defense, and -1 Speed. Gallery Broadsword FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. FF1-NES-Short.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF1-GBA-Broadsword.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFII NES Broad Sword.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Broadsword.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Broadsword GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). Broadsword FFII iPod.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (iPod). FF4PSP Weapon Ashura.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Broadsword.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Broadsword - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Broadsword-ffix-sword.png|In-game model from Final Fantasy IX. Broadsword FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art from Final Fantasy IX. Stener and Vivi FFIX Bring Arts.jpg|''Final Fantasy IX'' Bring Arts figure. FFXI Sword 41.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFXI Broadsword.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Broadsword.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. Broadsword FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Broadsword (FFA).jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFA Sword Weapon.png|In-game sprite in Final Fantasy Adventure. Broadsword_BD.jpg|''Bravely Default. BroadswordBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFD Broadsword (WoD).png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. Dissidia2015Broadsword.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Broadsword (IX).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (IX). DFFOO Broadsword (T).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (T). PFF Broadsword Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Broadsword N.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N) FFXI. FFAB Broadsword N+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N+) FFXI. FFAB Broadsword FFIX SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Broadsword FFIX SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Broadsword DFF UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) DFF. FFRK Broadsword FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Broadsword.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Broadsword. FFBE Fine Blade.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Fine Blade. Etymology Category:Swords